For Love
by Eleanor Blake
Summary: Everything the Fat Lady ever did, she did for love. Drabbles through the life of the Fat Lady, from the Founders and beyond.
1. A New Beginning

The painter stepped back from his painting and admired his work. The painting was beautifully done, with bright colors and a fine attention to detail.

The painting was of his wife, the love of his life. While he had to admit she was not the most beautiful woman, nor the thinnest, she was certainly his true love. Godric Gryffindor had commissioned him to paint a guardian and he had chosen the nosiest woman he knew. That was not to say that he didn't love her however.

So she was not perfect. Neither was the grounds this institution was built on. Everyone knew that Godric and Salazar could hardly stop fighting these days, and it was destined to tear this school apart one way or another.

Yes, the painter decided, she was a fit guardian.

He drew his wand and spoke the spell that would cause her to come alive. He smiled as her blue eyes blinked, her plump arms were lifted above her head and she let out a long yawn.

"Hello dear," she smiled. "How lovely to see you."

The painter was wistful. He would love to keep her in his own home, but he knew what sorrow it would bring him. "I have an assignment for you," he told his wife gently.

"Yes?"

"I've painted you to guard the entrance to Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts. You remember it don't you love? It was brand new when we spent our time together."

"Yes, I remember it."

"You're to hang above the secret entrance and ask students for the password. You're not to let them in without it."

"Very well, love. Will I…" she broke off and looked at her husband beseechingly. "Will I ever see you again? This seems very final."  
The painter gazed at his love sadly. Every bone in his body told him to keep her, but he knew it would not be healthy to spend his days conversing with a portrait. "I do not know. I wish to say yes but… I have a feeling that the answer is no."

A lone, fat dear dropped down her cheek. "I will await you."

"Don't await me," he said, heartbroken. "For I fear I shall never come if you do. All I ask of you is to be a worthy guardian to Gryffindor Tower."

"Very well. I love you Julius."

"I love you Linnea."

From that day onward, Linnea vowed to be the best guardian she could be. She would do it. For love.


	2. Ubi Jacent Amino Forti

The Fat Lady looked at her new surroundings, deciding that living here wouldn't be so bad after all. It was a rather grand hall, but the paintings did seem to be bores.

She wasn't Linnea anymore, she would never again be called Linnea. It was too painful. When Godric had asked, she told him that he could name her. She did not care one way or the other.

So she became The Fat Lady, and although it was a rather insulting title, she did not think he meant it meanly. Still, he could've given her a more beautiful name… like Ophelia. Or Antoinette. She was beginning to regret her decision of allowing Godric to name her.

She had been told it was September 1st, the apparent first day of Hogwarts every year. She would soon have a flock of children coming towards her, all demanding to be let in. Well, she certainly would not just let them in, unless they had the proper password.

"'Ello then," greeted a witch to her right. The witch was rather ugly and only had one tooth, a big gold one. "I'm Hecate. You are?"

The Fat Lady gathered her pink skirts to her haughtily. "I am The Fat Lady," she said contemptuously. "The guardian of Gryffindor Tower."

"Are you now? Heard they were gettin' one of those."

"Yes, well, I am she. I will not let students in without the proper password."

"Password? We never had one of those," Hecate said. She looked positively disgusted, as if it were a horrible idea.

"You do now," The Fat Lady informed her. "As of right now, it's _'ubi jacent animo forti.' _Where lie the brave at heart."

"Huh," Hecate said slyly. "Well, here's your chance to be a good guardian. The first years are comin'."

True to her word, a small group of little first years were walking towards her, their mouths open in awe, led by the Gryffindor prefects.

"Password?" she asked loftily, filing a nail.

"Password!" exclaimed one of the prefects in surprise. "Nobody told us anything about a password."

The Fat Lady looked up from filing her nails to glare at the student. "No password, no entry."

A collective groan went up among the students. "I'll go get the Head Boy," muttered the prefect, glaring at The Fat Lady.

Well, thought The Fat Lady, that's what they get for forgetting the password.

"Wait!" Hecate called to the prefect. "I know what the password is!"

The Fat Lady gasped at her. She wouldn't! "Hecate, what are you-"

"It's '_ubi jacent animo forti,'" _she told the students smugly.

"HOW DARE YOU?" screeched The Fat Lady. "I WAS PAINTED TO ONLY ALLOW STUDENTS IN BY PASSWORD AND YOU RIDICULE THAT!"

Hecate remained smug. "We don't need password protection."

"Yes you do!" exclaimed The Fat Lady. She was about to launch into a tirade about the importance of password protection from slimy Slytherins, when the prefect interrupted her.

"_Ubi jacent amino forti!" _

Steam came from The Fat Lady's ears, but she was forced to let the students in.

From that day forward, she vowed to never again tell anybody her passwords. For love.


	3. Mandrake Root

The Fat Lady was awoken by an earsplitting shriek. "Honestly!" she exclaimed. "Who makes such noise at this hour?"

She was only speaking to herself, but to her surprise, she was answered. "Oh, this happened many times last year. Boys are always sneaking into the girls dormitories to give them a fright. It drove Professors Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff positively _livid _last year_, _but Professors Gryffindor and Slytherin always insist its nothing but a harmless prank."

The bony woman who had entered her painting snorted. "Typical. Men are _always _so obtuse."

Sure enough, The Fat Lady's vision was soon cut off by her being swung open. Once she shut she saw that it was a sobbing girl who had done the deed, one who looked as if her tears were more out of anger and frustration than sadness.

"What's the matter, dear?" asked The Fat Lady kindly. Normally she would be annoyed at someone waking her at such an hour, but this girl looked so upset.

The girl turned toward her and The Fat Lady saw that she was none other than Letitia Peverell, great-granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell himself. Letitia was a rather pretty girl, with long, auburn hair and warm, amber eyes.

"It's those idiotic boys, Elwin Weasley and Leonidus Potter! The Twins of Destruction, I suppose I should call them! They tormented me all last year by sneaking into my room, and I don't suppose this year will be any different!"

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed The Fat Lady. "Have you told any professors what they've been doing?"

"Yes," she groaned. "I told Professor Gryffindor _and _Professor Hufflepuff. Professor Hufflepuff tried to help me, but Professor Gryffindor insists that they mean no harm!"

Before The Fat Lady could sympathize with her any further, her portrait was swung swiftly to the wall. "Letitia let me explain!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Letitia screamed. When The Fat Lady was in her normal position once again she saw that Elwin Weasley and Leonidus Potter had joined them.

"Come on Letitia," Elwin begged. "Let him explain."

"Explain what, exactly?" snapped Letitia. "Why for some reason you _enjoy _making my life a living hell? What possible reason could you have for sneaking into my room? You nearly gave poor Annabel a heart attack."

"Well, we wanted to put dungbombs in your bed…"

"Dungbombs!" exclaimed Letitia. "What on earth are dungbombs! Second thought," she said, putting up a hand before Leonidus could explain. "I don't care. I _do _care however that you STOP tormenting me, UNDERSTOOD?"

The Fat Lady herself almost started cowering. Letitia Peverell was a force to be reckoned with.

"_What on earth is all this noise for?" _exclaimed an angry voice approaching them quickly. "Do you three realize what time it is?"

The voice was none other than Rowena Ravenclaw, looking like an ice queen in her light blue nightgown and pale skin. She was practically radiating anger, and Godric Gryffindor beside her, all six feet of him, looked tiny in comparison.

Letitia brightened considerably. "Professor Ravenclaw! They've done it again! Those horrid boys have snuck into my room under the pretense of putting _dungbombs _in my bed!"

Professor Ravenclaw's mood quickly turned to concern. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, how many times do I have to tell you that sneaking into the girls dormitories is _strictly _off-limits. Godric, do something! These are your students after all."

Professor Gryffindor sighed. "Come now, Rowena, I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it."

"Perhaps these boys didn't, but not every student that walks through these halls will be good-hearted! Even your Gryffindors will have some sour ones I daresay. We need to stop this now before it turns into rape or something worse."

The Fat Lady agreed with Professor Ravenclaw. "She has a point Godric. Besides its not fair to the girls to allow this to continue."

"See?" Professor Ravenclaw exclaimed. "Even your painting agrees."

Godric ran a hand through his golden mane, suddenly tired beyond compare. "Very well," he consented. "I'll put a charm on the girls staircase in the morning."

"THANK YOU!" exclaimed Letitia. With one last glare at the boys, and a farewell to the professors, she turned to The Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady had never slipped since the very first incident and was determined not to do so again.

Letitia glowered in annoyance. "Mandrake root!"

The Fat Lady swung open, a little miffed. "She could've said it more politely," she told the bony woman who had showed up in her painting before. To her surprise, she was already gone. Hmm, she thought. How peculiar.

"Not so fast you two!" exclaimed Professor Ravenclaw to the two retreating boys. "Report to my office directly after class for detention. The dungeon floors need polishing."

The boys groaned as the the beautiful professor walked away. Professor Gryffindor gave them an apologetic look before chasing after her, a bit lovesick looking.

"Rotten luck," muttered Elwin. "Come on mate. Lets go to bed." Elwin left through the portrait hole, leaving Leonidus frozen in shock and dismay.

"In my opinion," The Fat Lady advised him. "When you love someone, sneaking into their rooms to put dungbombs in their bed is probably not the wisest decision."

The Fat Lady shook her head as Leonidus stared at her in surprise.

The silly things boys did never ceased to surprise her. She hoped that someday Letitia would give Leonidus a chance. For love.


	4. Confessions

Morning was coming rather late to the Gryffindor Tower one clear and crisp day in February. The Fat Lady could hear the Gryffindor students begin to wake, and all the portraits had begun to lift their eyes. Light was filtering slowly into the hallway and it danced on the stone floor like fairies.

Yes, today was a drowsy Sunday, The Fat Lady decided. No classes, no Hogsmeade and a late breakfast. She dared to hope that nobody would even use her or disrupt her peace until the afternoon but-

"LEONIDAS POTTER, HOW COULD YOU?"

"I'm _sorry _Letitia, I didn't mean for it to go wrong!"

"How was it supposed to go _right? _I was very nearly killed!"

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt at all! Those birds were supposed to _sing _to you, not _attack _you. The charm backfired."

Letitia looked stunned. "Why on earth would you want birds to _sing _to me? What is the _purpose _of that, I ask you!"

Leonidas blushed profusely and mumbled something incoherent. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes. Really, Letitia could be so _blind. _

But had he really charmed birds to sing to her? Merlin, that was romantic. If Letitia didn't give him a chance, she _would. _

"Never mind," sighed Letitia. "I just thought that we were past this. When we were younger you used to torture me and all, but ever since that incident in fourth year with sneaking into my room, you've been so kind and thoughtful towards me. Merlin, we're _seventh years _now, Leonidas. I honestly thought we were past this stage."

The Fat Lady wanted to slap Letitia. Not to hurt her, but to wake her up and let her see that Leonidas was head over heels in love with her. Everyone had seen it but her, and here Letitia was, looking like she was going to sob out of confusion!

"We _are _past that stage Letitia!"

"Then why did you have the birds attack- sorry, _sing _to me?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Even to The Fat Lady, time seemed to stop around the couple. Letitia stared, frozen at Leonidas, her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape. She looked rather like a fish out of water, The Fat Lady observed. Leonidas mussed his already ridiculously messy black hair nervously and that was the only movement The Fat Lady saw.

_"What?" _Letitia finally croaked. She didn't seem angry, or disgusted, or sad, just shocked.

Leonidas laughed shakily. "I'm in love with you," he told her quietly. "I have been since you hexed me in second year for being obnoxious. That's why I always used to tease you. It was the only time you ever paid any attention to me. I knew it was negative, but I couldn't help it. Seeing you look at me was better than seeing you not look at me."

Letitia was still completely silent. She was now looking at Leonidas with something more resembling sadness.

The Fat Lady _ached _to put her opinion in. If she had not been young and in love once, she might've. But since she had been, she kept her mouth shut. Let them figure it out, she figured. But if it didn't end with a declaration of love from Letitia, then she wasn't letting them back in. For love.


	5. Dirigible Plum

"I can't believe he just _left," _a student whispered to her friend, pausing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Do you have any idea _why?" _

"Well," her friend replied, leaning closer as to not be heard. "I heard it was because he wanted to only admit purebloods into the school."

"_What?" _exclaimed the original girl. "That's insanity!"

"I _know," _her friend responded. "I hope-"

The Fat Lady was miffed. It bothered her how everybody always talked as if she wasn't even there. Did they not think she would like to hear what was going on at Hogwarts? Students had been muttering about something all day and nobody even had bothered to tell her. The Fat Lady was drawing the line.

"Excuse me," she sniffed at the two girls. "Would somebody mind telling me what's going on?"

The girls looked up, surprised. "You haven't heard? Professor Slytherin left last night."

The Fat Lady was shocked. One of the founders left? Simply because of ridiculous prejudices?

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed. "What will come to the other founders?"

"I don't know," one of the girls, a blonde, said sadly. "You should have _heard _Professor Hufflepuff crying this morning when Professor Gryffindor announced it… I think even Professor Ravenclaw was crying a little."

The Fat Lady tried to picture the stoic woman crying and found that she could not.

She was silent for a moment, thinking, when the blonde coughed. "Excuse me," she asked timidly. "Could we please be let in?"

The Fat Lady felt as if she were waking from a dream. "Of course dear," she said distractedly. "Password?"

"Dirigible Plum," the darker haired girl said briskly. The Fat Lady's door swung open and the two girls entered, still whispering amongst themselves.

"Can you believe that?" a voice materialized next to the Fat Lady. "Can you believe he'd just leave?"

"Oh!" the Fat Lady exclaimed, clutching her heart. "You've given me quite the fright, you really mustn't do that."

Sitting right beside the Fat Lady in her own portrait, was the skinny witch she encountered all those years ago when Leonidas Potter snuck into Letitia Peverell's room. The Fat Lady recalled her two favorite students fondly and grinned at the memory of their kiss after she refused to let them back into the common room. They mustn't say she never did anything for them.

"I'm Violet," the witch introduced herself. "I live in a corridor off the Great Hall, so I know most of Hogwarts' goings-ons."

The Fat Lady felt herself perk up instantly. Finally, someone who keep her informed!

"Is that so?" she asked interestedly. "Do you know the exact details of his departure?"

Violet nodded importantly and leaned forward conspiratorially. "As a matter of fact, I saw him leave. It was I who informed Professor Gryffindor of his departure."

The Fat Lady gasped. "_No!" _she exclaimed. "You did not!"

"I did." Violet seemed very pleased with herself and leaned forward to speak with the Fat Lady again.

"You know, some say he built a secret room here at Hogwarts."

"Here at Hogwarts?" The Fat Lady could scarcely believe it. Why would he build a secret room?

"Yes. I heard Professor Gryffindor telling Professor Ravenclaw about it. He seemed to think that it was real _and _that Slytherin had put some sort of monster in it, but Professor Ravenclaw dismissed his theories as poppycock."

The Fat Lady was delighted in her new friend and the gossip that came with it. They talked for hours more, but Violet insisted she had to leave.

"I must," she told the Fat Lady regrettably. "All the other portraits near me get quite bored without me, you can imagine…"

The Fat Lady nodded. "It would be the same way here if I ever left," she said understandingly.

The portraits around her muttered dubiously, but The Fat Lady paid them no attention.

"Goodbye then," Violet said cheerfully. "See you around."

All week The Fat Lady reveled in telling her students the knowledge she had gleaned from Violet, about Professor Slytherin's mysterious chamber, and how only the heir to Slytherin could open it.

She felt as if it was her duty to tell the student body, so that one day, a worthy Gryffindor would be prepared to fight it. She would pass down the information. For love.


	6. Nec Desistas

The months after Slytherin left passed quickly for the Fat Lady. Everything seemed to happen in a blur; students went in and out and that was all that ever seemed to happen. Violet visited sometimes and those events were always special occasions. But even Violet did not have much gossip during these dark times. Though the Fat Lady could not be near the founders often, even she could sense the tension in the air. It was clear an era was coming to an end.

A couple days before school was let out, Violet came to visit her. Violet's visits were becoming more and more infrequent, so the Fat Lady immediately perked up upon seeing her, knowing she was about to hear some interesting news.

"Have you heard?" Violet was breathless.

"Heard what?"

"Helena Ravenclaw has run away!"

The Fat Lady blinked in astonishment. "Ravenclaw's daughter?"

Violet nodded vigorously. "Yes! Nobody knows why!"

Excitement bubbled in the Fat Lady's chest. She had not heard this sort of news in ages, and though it was sad, she was glad something was happening.

"What is to be done about it?" she had to have all the details.

"Well, her mother has sent Baron William Von Faulkenberg, a long time suitor of Helena Ravenclaw's. He set out in search of her this morning."

"Oh dear," the Fat Lady fretted. "How is Professor Ravenclaw dealing with it? Admirably, I presume?"

Violet hesitated. "Well, that's the thing. I don't know. Ravenclaw is sick... I only heard about Helena's betrayal when I overheard Professor Gryffindor telling Professor Hufflepuff."

The Fat Lady was immediately concerned. She had always liked Ravenclaw.

"Do you know if it's serious? Oh dear... what a horrible thing! Can you imagine what it would be like to die with your last memory being your only daughter's betrayal?" The possibility strangely excited the Fat Lady.

Violet shuddered. "Poor Ravenclaw... Let's pray she gets better."

"OI! Keep it down! Some of us have better things to do than listen to you two yap all day!"

Violet rolled her eyes and kissed the Fat Lady on the cheek. "Goodbye dear. I'll return if I hear any more news of importance."

Violet returned to her portrait and the Fat Lady was left to think about what she had just been told.

She had never met Helena Ravenclaw before, but she had heard stories of her from past students. She was not very popular among girls, but boys seemed to love her. From what she understood, Helena was as stunningly beautiful as her mother, but of a contrasting disposition. Whereas Rowena was stern and valued intellect above all else, Helena was silly and spent her time worrying over the latest dress fashions. Though clever in her own right, she was nowhere near her mother's standards and resented it deeply. A young, bitter woman who took her life for granted.

Ah well, The Fat Lady said after some thought. I'm sure they'll find her.

But weeks passed and then months. Still there was no sign of the Ravenclaw girl. Rowena's condition gradually worsened and the remaining founders were constantly taut with worry. Godric had been seen screaming at inanimate objects.

But time went by and life went on. After a couple months, no one seemed to remember what had happened except the founders. The gossip had changed and students adjusted to a new Transfiguration professor.

The Fat Lady herself had forgotten almost entirely of the situation until Violet rushed into her portrait one afternoon. "I just heard it! Ravenclaw's dead! She's dead."

Time seemed to slow down for the Fat Lady. Dead? She couldn't be! It seemed only yesterday she stood in front of her, fiery and impassive, demanding that the girls of Hogwarts be given their respective privacy. In reality, it had been ten years.

Violet didn't stay for the Fat Lady's reply, which would've taken forever anyway. "I must go," she fretted. "I might miss something."

The Fat Lady recovered from her shock and shook her head sadly. "Such a lovely woman."

There was still no news of her daughter, and the Fat Lady was sorrowful that Rowena had died on such terms with her. But not two days after the incident, a ghost showed up at Hogwarts. Beautiful and proud, she did not speak a word to anyone. Yet some recognized the haughty face...

A day after this ghost showed up, another followed. He was as unlike her as could be. Rather than disdainful and reserved, he was manic and loud. He wore shackles on his wrist for reasons he refused to explain and caused trouble to everyone. He delighted in disturbing students. The two ghosts never spoke to each other and the latter seemed rather in awe of the beautiful lady. He left her alone.

The Fat Lady shook her head sadly. She thought she could guess who the new additions to Hogwarts were and though she often enjoyed tragedies, she could not help but hate this one.

"Password?" she asked a small first year, less interested than she ever was and ever would be.

"Nec desistas," he said clearly. _Don't give up._

She swung open her doors and let him in. As she watched the innocent first year happily walk into the common room, she hoped that he never would have to go through anything as horrible as the founder's did. For love.


	7. Godric

_The world has ended, the world has ended, it's over, all over, all over… _

The Fat Lady chanted this over and over again in her head until the words blended into nonsense and tears blurred her eyes. She could see students gathering in front of her portrait, some sobbing, some distressed and some in a complete standstill, too shocked for movement.

No Gryffindor wanted to believe what happened actually happened. But it did. Godric Gryffindor had passed and he was now gone. Forever.

A small part of the Fat Lady clung to the silly hope that he would return as a ghost. But in her heart she knew it was just that- silly- and that Godric would never choose to linger in the human world. He was a Gryffindor. He was _the _Gryffindor. He was brave. Afterlife would just seem like a new adventure to him.

She missed him. She always felt a special connection to Godric- he was the one who had commissioned her. He named her and hung her on the wall himself- completing Sticking Charms that would never be taken down. He made sure she would be immortal, a constant presence among the Gryffindors at Hogwarts. Always there to protect them. Always.

And she was grateful. Really, she was. She would never die, never fade away. Never be forgotten.

But for the first time, she was beginning to wonder if it was worth it. When she first laid eyes on Godric, he was a strong, boisterous man. The last time she laid eyes on him he had shrunk four inches, had streaks of gray in his golden mane and didn't strut. He could barely hobble. The only thing that told her it was indeed Godric Gryffindor and not some terrible imposter was the twinkle in his eyes. Through losing his best friend and lover, the twinkle never faded.

It broke her heart to watch him age so. The same went for students. She'd seen countless wide-eyed first years morph into confident young adults, and she hated that fateful last day of school where she had to say goodbye to them forever. It was terribly depressing getting so attached to a student, the way she was with Letitia and Leonidas, only to never see them again after a certain point.

They were the only family she had left and they only considered her a painting. A portrait of someone who had died long ago. Identity forgotten, known only by a mocking nickname. For all she knew, Letitia and Leonidas were married by now with children. Happily leading lives which didn't include her.

Was Godric right in his decision to… to _pay _for someone to be immortalized? No, immortal was too glorious a word… _frozen? _

Was her… her _husband _right to choose her? Someone he loved? Did he even think about the pain she would go through?

She was frozen. Never changing, only subject to change around her.

"Fat Lady… excuse me, but may we please enter?"

The Fat Lady looked down. What she saw was Marius Filch, a hawk-nosed fourth year. She supposed he would forget her too.

"Why?"

She had never asked that question before. The only question she ever asked was 'password?' Once given, she would swing open her doors and allow the students through. It was her duty and she had always taken duty very seriously.

But now she began to question her duty. Why should she do anything for these students, who forget her existence by the time they leave school? Why are they important to her?

"Well… we need to get into our dorms, it's almost curfew. The professors will have a fit if they see us just sitting out here… are you feeling alright?"

The Fat Lady's refusal to allow them in was adamant. "I don't see any point in it," she sniffed.

Maybe a part of her knew she was being selfish. There were tired and upset children who just wanted to go to bed after hearing terrible news standing before her. But she couldn't bring herself to swing open the door, an action she'd done countless times before.

Eventually the students sent for a professor and one arrived shortly. One _familiar _looking professor.

_"Letitia?" _The Fat Lady exclaimed. Standing in front of her was none other than Letitia Peverell- ten years older but still as beautiful as ever.

The immediate "It's Professor Potter now" was followed by an astonished "you _remember _me? After countless students, you _remember _me?"

"I remember all my favorite students," the Fat Lady sniffed. And then much slyer, "did you say _Potter?" _

She blushed. "Yes, I ended up marrying Leonidas. We have a son together, actually. Now I'm the new astronomy professor. But what I'm actually here for is to ask you… why won't you let these students in?"

Despite her delight at seeing Letitia again, the Fat Lady thrust her nose up stubbornly. "I refuse to, when all they're going to do one day is forget me. I'm just… I'm just… a speck. I'm not a real person to them. Not important."

Letitia was quiet for a moment. _"Not important? _Lady, you are a _legacy. _One of the great Gryffindor secrets. None of the other houses have a portrait to guard their entryways, much less one who genuinely _cares _so much about them. I was a student here ten years ago, Lady. And you still remembered, despite having hundreds of students since me. Not to mention, you're probably the main reason my husband and I are even together. How can you say you're not important?"

Letitia's talk had boosted the Fat Lady's ego by thousands. "Am I really all that? Am I really… a legacy?"

"Definitely."

The Fat Lady pondered this for a moment. A legacy didn't seem like such a bad thing.

She cleared her throat. "Password?"

The crowd watching cheered. "Godric!" they all exclaimed in sync, and the Fat Lady finally found herself able to fling open her doors. And it never felt so good, knowing that every student walking past the doors knew who she was and what she meant to all Gryffindors.

"Visit me sometime?" The Fat Lady pleaded Letitia.

Letitia smiled. "Every chance I get."

As she watched her walk way, the Fat Lady smiled to herself. Never again would she forget who she was and what she symbolized to every Gryffindor ever to walk through these halls. For love.


End file.
